Smart street lighting and traffic control (SLATC) does more than simply shine light on the road. Infrastructure components include lampposts, traffic lights and signs and local web servers. Mobile components include personal vehicles, mass transit vehicles, goods vehicles, bicycles and pedestrians. SLATC devices are typically connected using power-line or wireless digital communication components, computational components, storage systems, sensors and actuators.
These components can communicate with each other using a gateway to a content delivery network. Communication interfaces allow the assembly of a digitally monitored, secure and reliable network where various smart sensors can monitor weather conditions, air pollution and lamppost inclination, satellite navigation corrections, vehicle location and velocity, etc. Networked street lighting systems can be managed via wired or wireless communications through any of several proven communication standards.
U.S. patent application 2012/0249343 generally relates to a system for intelligent transport communication including at least one transmitter, and at least one in-vehicle mobile receiver for use within a mobile road vehicle. The transmitter broadcasts, by wireless communication, dedicated data for each of a plurality of heading directions of the mobile road vehicle, on a corresponding plurality of multiplexed channels. The receiver receives the dedicated data on one of the multiplexed channels that corresponds to an actual heading direction of the mobile road vehicle. A multiple-redundant vehicle heading direction identification system for use within the mobile road vehicle includes a GPS direction identification system, a multiple digital compass system that identifies a heading direction of the mobile road vehicle based on input from multiple digital compasses, and a central processing unit that selects the heading direction produced by the GPS direction identification system only when an output of the GPS direction identification system is healthy
U.S. Pat. No. 7,062,778 generally relates to a system comprising a number of transmitters spatially separated and transmitting different local information. A number of portable or mobile receivers adapted to receive transmitted information and provide this to a user, the receivers being adapted to inform the user about which transmitters are available and allow the user to select a transmitter. The information is transmitted via IR light, microwaves or radio waves.